The Overprotective Prince
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Sparkle meets Bruno, who quickly becomes her boyfriend. Find out what happens when Lumen finds out!


Here's my 5th SR fanfic!

At Arachna Castle, the Spider Riders were in the hall, exhausted. They had been training hard.

"I'm...so..tired." groaned Hunter. "Well no wonder, you trained really hard!" Corona told him. "Yeah, you just went for it every minute." agreed Magma. "We were very impressed, Hunter." declared Igneous.

Meanwhile, Sparkle was walking towards the castle through the town after going for a long walk. She was about to turn the corner, when she bumped into someone. When she opened her eyes, she gasped.

There stood an boy, a few inches taller than her, holding her when she fell into his arms. He had shinning blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled at her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Sparkle blinked, but smiled. "Yes, I am..." She felt a blush work its way across her face. "Um, I'm sorry for bumping into you..." She felt butterflies in her stomach. She wished they went away.

The boy smiled. "It's alright; I get bumped into a lot." He flashed a smile at her, and got up, offering his hand to her. Sparkle hesitated, but grabbed his hand. He pulled her up. Sparkle offered a small smile to him.

"Um, I'm Sparkle..." She introduced herself, and stuck her hand out for him to shake. "You don't have to tell me, I already know who you are." The boy smiled, and shook her hand. Fireworks went off in her stomach again.

"I'm Bruno." The boy replied. "It's...very nice to meet you!" Sparkle exclaimed and smiled. Bruno smiled as well, and watched as the princess ran off.

Bruno felt a blush work his way across his own face. "She's very nice, not to mention very pretty, too." he thought.

Later, at dinner time. The Spider Riders were munching away on their food: made by Corona. After he swallowed his second bite, Lumen noticed Sparkle, who was slienty chewing.

"Sparkle, why are you being so quiet?" he asked. Sparkle looked up from her dinner to her brother and her friends. "Uh, it's no reason, really!" Sparkle waved her hand like she was swatting a fly. She didn't want to talk about Bruno because she knew that her brother would go all 'over-protective' mode on her, and she didn't want any worries.

Hunter smirked and walked behind Sparkle. "Lumen, your sister...IS..."

"Please don't say 'in love' Hunter, please be smart for once..." Sparkle thought, sounding worried.

"..CRAZY!" Hunter shouted, finishing his sentence.

Sparkle fell off her chair. "NO I'M NOT." She yelled before getting up and sitting back down in her seat. Hunter sighed. "Well, then she must be on her period!" He began to laugh. Lumen glared at him. "I don't really find it amusing. The Prince said.

Feeling embarassed, Sparkle bowed her head. "Sorry, Sparkle." Hunter mumbled, sitting back down. "It's OK." Sparkle replied, smiling.

Hours later, Sparkle was in her room, sleeping peacefully. A minute later, she opened her eyes in wonder, then she smiled and closed them again. She was still thinking about today when she met Bruno.

The next day, Sparkle was walking with Bruno down a path full of beautiful flowers at the flower fields. Sparkle smiled and admired the colourful plants. Then she noticed Bruno picking a pink flower. "Here, this is for you." He said, giving her the flower. Sparkle's eyes lit up. "It's so beautiful, Bruno!" she said. Bruno blushed. Then he opened his mouth to speak. "Sparkle, there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Sparkle wondered. Bruno gritted his teeth. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. "Sparkle looked surprised and felt her heart beating extremely fast. She blushed the same colour as the flower she was given. "Of course I'll be you're girlfriend!" she smiled at Bruno. "Really?" Bruno said, looking happy. "I'm so glad!"

He took Sparkle's hand and they looked into each others eyes. "Bruno..." Sparkle said softly. "Sparkle..." Bruno also spoke moved closer together and shared a nice, long kiss.

After a while, they pulled away from each other and blushed. "That was..." Sparkle started saying "...nice" Bruno finished her sentence. "So do you want to come home with me to meet my friends?" Sparkle offered. "Of course. I'd like that. "Bruno replied.

"Great! Then let's go!" Sparkle declared and they ran off, heading towards the castle. When they got there, they entered the room where the other Spider Riders were. "Hey, I'm back!" Sparkle announced. Lumen's eyes lit up. "Thank goodness!" he sighed in relief, walking over to his sister. "Where have you been? I was so worried!"

"I just went for a walk." Sparkle said, trying to sound innocent. "I'm sorry for worrying you, brother." Lumen smiled. "I appreciate that, and by the way, who's this?" he asked, looking at Bruno. "This is Bruno, he's my boyfriend." Sparkle said, proudly.

Hearing the word "boyfriend", Lumen started to rage. "WHAT?!" he shouted, his voice making the others jump out of their seats. Sparkle and Bruno both looked worried. Right away, Lumen leaned over the table, hyperventilating. He then stared at Sparkle and Bruno, his mouth hung open in shock.

"He's...your..." he spoke loudly in between gasps "...boyfriend?!" He started turning pale and fainted.

"Prince Lumen!" Cried Igneous, rushing to his side. "Is he alright?" wondered Corona. Hunter and Magma just stared. After a few minutes, Lumen finally came round.

"Are you feeling OK, Lumen." asked Hunter.

"Uh...yeah." Lumen replied, standing up. "Lumen, you are OK with this, aren't you?" Asked Sparkle, looking worried. "What?! Of course I'm not!" Lumen snapped at his sister in response. "I do not approve of this at all! What were you thinking?! You're too young to be having a boyfriend!"

Sparkle looked disappointed. "But why?!" She wailed. Bruno felt uncomfortable. "Uh...maybe I should leave." he said, heading for the door. "No, please don't!" Sparkle told him. Bruno stopped and turned around.

"Please don't listen to him, Bruno." Sparkle said. "No!" Lumen shouted. "You are not dating him, Sparkle, I won't allow it!"

"But I love him!" Sparkle yelled out loud. Lumen's eyes widened. "Oh no..." he spoke softly. "This can't be!"

"Please let me date Bruno, Lumen!" Sparkle pleaded, making puppy dog eyes at her brother. "Well..." Lumen sighed. "If it's what you want, then...I give you permission."

Sparkle's eyes lit up and she squealed happily. "Thanks, Lumen!" she shouted. She then went over to Bruno and they shared another kiss. "Gah!" Lumen said, seeing them make out. "Oh well, I guess I should learn to live with it."

* * *

_**Hehe.. Poor Lumen. Plz R&R!**_


End file.
